popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Stop Me Now
"Don't Stop Me Now" is a 1979 song by the English rock band Queen, featured on their 1978 album Jazz. Written by vocalist Freddie Mercury, it was recorded in August 1978 at Super Bear Studios in Berre-les-Alpes (Alpes-Maritimes), France, and is the twelfth track on the album.[1] Musically, the song is based around Mercury's piano playing, with Roger Taylor and John Deacon providing a bass guitar and drums backing track. The song also provides an example of Queen's trademark style of multitrack harmony vocals for the chorus lines.[2] On the studio version, Brian May's only guitar playing is in his guitar solo, but on live versions performed on the band's 1979 Jazz and Crazy tours, May would also play rhythm guitar throughout the rest of the song to give more of a rock feeling to it. A live version of the song features in the band's 1979 album Live Killers.[3] The song also appears in the band's 1981 compilation album Greatest Hits, and in June 2011, as part of Queen's 40th anniversary celebrations, an old take of the song containing more guitar parts was included on the bonus EP of the re-released and remastered Jazz album.[4][5] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now# hide *1 Reception *2 Music Video *3 Single *4 In popular culture *5 Sales and Certifications *6 Personnel *7 Cover versions *8 Chart positions *9 References *10 External links Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=1 edit The single reached number 9 in the UK charts but only number 86 in the US. Viewed at the time of release as one of the lesser songs in the Queen canon, it was only performed live during 1979, with the last performance in the Crazy Tour.[6] Despite this the song has grown in stature with time and has been popularised not only by consistent airplay, but by its use in advertisements, television programmes and films, and through cover versions. It has subsequently become one of Queen's most popular songs.[7][8][9] The single also has reached Silver status in the United Kingdom. Music Videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=2 edit The video for the song was directed by J. Kliebenstein and filmed at the Forest National, Brussels, Belgium on 26 January 1979.[10] Singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=3 edit On the Japanese, USA, Canadian and Australian released "More Of That Jazz" was the B-side. In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=4 edit *In the musical We Will Rock You, the song is used in the scene where Killer Queen prematurely begins to celebrate, thinking that Galileo and Scaramouche have been captured. *Episode 5 of the 2004 BBC miniseries Blackpool featured the recording, accompanied on screen by the singing and dancing of the characters, as part of the story. *In 2005, this song was voted as "The Greatest Driving Song Ever" by viewers of the BBC television program Top Gear.[11] *The song's use in a scene for the zombie/comedy film Shaun of the Dead was well received by critics.[12][13] *In 2011, on what would have been Freddie Mercury's 65th birthday, this song was used by Google in their Google Doodle homage to him.[14] *In 2012, boy band Union J performed "Don't Stop Me Now" on the first live show of the ninth series of The X Factor *In June 2012, the track was used for the Beit Shemesh protest flashmob against segregation and attacks on women in the city.[15] *In June 2013, the track was used as the musical background of the Visa Inc. commercial, titled Feel Faster, Flow Faster. *Also in June 2013, the track was used for extended advertisements for series 7 of Australia's Got Talent on the Nine Network. *A Maltese television singing talent show which airs on various channels is called "Don't Stop Me Now" and uses the song as its title music. *Darren Criss covered the song on the American television series "Glee" Season 4 Episode 13 titled "Diva" *In the 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V a subacheivement in the mission "By The Book" is titled "Don't Stop Me Now" and has been confirmed as a reference to the song. *The cast members of the American television sitcom Super Fun Night perform this as the series' theme song. *Paul Rudd lip synched the song for The Tonight Show. [16] *The song was featured as a downloadable track for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock_Band the Rock Band series]. *Don't Stop Me Now was also used as the theme tune for the Trafford Centre adverts in the United Kingdom. Sales and Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=5 edit Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=6 edit *Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals, piano *Brian May - electric guitar, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, percussion, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=7 edit Notable cover versions include: *McFly, the cover is the official song for Sport Relief 2006. It reached Number 1 in the UK Singles Chart on the week ending 29 July 2006.[20] *The Vandals, on their 2004 album Hollywood Potato Chip. A music video filmed for the song features guitarist and producer Warren Fitzgerald busking in front of Grauman's Chinese Theatre while in costume as Freddie Mercury.[21] *In the European release of the drumming game Donkey Konga (2004) *The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra.[22] *Katy Perry performed the song twice on her Hello Katy Tour.[23] *Unibet in Scandinavia featured a cover by Fibes, Oh Fibes! in autumn 2009[24] *Olly Murs sang this on 14 November during "Queen Week" of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(UK_series_6) The X Factor 2009] *Parts of the "Weird Al" Yankovic song, "Ringtone" (2009) resemble this song's melody, along with several other Queen songs.[25] *Sally Chatfield covered this song in the Australian version of the X-Factor. *Kitty Brucknell sang this on 12 November during "Lady Gaga vs Queen Week" of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(UK_series_8) The X Factor 2011] *Sean (Kamasean Y. Matthews), an Indonesian Idol 2012 contestant sang this song on the second of her two performances at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesian_Idol_(season_7)#Top_6_.E2.80.93_Dhani.27s_Choice Indonesian Idol (season 7) Top 6] Spectacular show 2012.[26] *A cover version of the song appears with The Incredibles float at Disney's Pixar Play Parade at the Disney California Adventure.[27] *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson covered the song for Glee in the episode "Diva".[28] *This Morning presenter Matt Johnson performed the song as Freddie Mercury on week 4 of the ITV show 'Your Face Sounds Familiar', scoring top marks from the judges and winning the heat. Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Stop_Me_Now&action=edit&section=8 edit *'United Kingdom' - #9 *'Ireland' - #10 *'Netherlands' - #14 *'Germany' - #35 *'Sweden' - #37 *'United States' - #86 Category:1979 singles